


Familia de amor

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Vemödalen: La frustración de fotografiar algo hermoso cuando hay miles de fotos iguales
Relationships: Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong & Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka





	Familia de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)

— ¡Ryutarou! ¡Ten cuidado! —un pequeño de diez años abrió la puerta de un armario y un montón de álbumes de fotografía casi se le caen encima.

Casi porque su madre lo protegió. En seguida, un hombre de cabello azul entró corriendo.

—¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Te dije que no abrieras la puerta! ¡Mamá no terminó de acomodar!

—¡Tú no quieres que veas las fotos de mi verdadero papá!

Aquello produjo un silencio sepulcral en los tres y en un pequeño que aún no tenía ni tres semanas de vida en el cuerpo de ella.

—A tu habitación. Ahora —Ruki, con la voz quebrada, vio a su hijo de rebelde cabello castaño y ojos lilas marcharse. Lloraba en silencio y sus pequeñas lágrimas mojaban el suelo. Mientras ella levantaba los álbumes con dificultad, su actual pareja, desde hacía cuatro años, la ayudaba—. Jen…

—No te mortifiques —cortó él con la voz ronca—. Es evidente que las heridas del corazón siempre permanecen abiertas, y no es culpa ni tuya ni de él.

Ella le tomó la mano.

—Tampoco es la tuya.

—Gracias —dijo Jenrya en un hilo de voz.

Ese sábado, Ruki quería sacarle fotos a su hijo. El día era precioso y ella ya era una profesional en el rubro fotográfico. Había estado toda la semana pensando la manera de abordar el "book" pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna y cuando iba a ir a revisar sus viejas fotos en aquél armario para obtener un poco de inspiración, Ryutarou se había colado porque sabía que allí, y sólo allí, estaban los recuerdos de su padre biológico.

Ruki y Ryo se quisieron desde siempre: desde que ella perdió contra él en el torneo de las cartas Digimon, desde que ella lo encontró por el mundo digital y no paraba de sentirse "incómoda" ante él, desde que comenzó a crecer y empezó a verlo de otra forma, hasta que, eventualmente, la relación creció, se intensificó y maduró. El fruto fue un casamiento civil y un pequeño revoltoso que era igual a Ryo pero con los ojos y la belleza de su madre.

Fueron tres años de intenso amor. Intenso crecimiento familiar que Ruki en su vida jamás habría soñado. Pero, fatídicamente, cuando el pequeño había ya cumplido los tres años y hablaba todo el tiempo, Ryo sufrió un accidente en su trabajo: estaba en una empresa informática, en la parte de desarrollo e investigación. Más exactamente ligado al digimundo. Durante unas pruebas, éstas salieron mal y el cuerpo de Ryo no aguantó.

Ése día, Ruki y Ryutarou nunca lo olvidarían, pues se arraigó en sus vidas como una espina venenosa incapaz de poder sacarla por propia voluntad.

Durante casi dos años, Ruki abandonó Shinjuku. Se fue otra ciudad, intentando alejarse de todos y comenzar desde cero. Sufrió un colapso nervioso y fueron sus amigos de toda la vida y su madre (ya que su abuela había fallecido un año antes de la muerte de Ryo) quien la estabilizaron. Pero quien más se preocupó por el bienestar de la madre y el pequeño era Jenrya: probablemente, por un afecto no correspondido en su adolescencia y que intentaba mantenerlo como una amistad. Jenrya se volvió un pilar para Ruki durante algunos años.

Y el pilar ahora era parte de esa estructura familiar.

La mujer le pidió a su pareja que la dejara sola un momento y él así lo hizo.

¿Qué escenario era el más adecuado? ¿Qué foto tomar de referencia si todas eran maravillosas? La sonrisa de su hijo las iluminaba en todas, ¿cómo podía captar belleza otra vez? ¿Cómo?

Estuvo una hora encerrada, pasando las fotos. Maquinó poses, escenarios, situaciones… La frustración en ella crecía. Apoyó una mano en su vientre: había una nueva criatura que demandaría su amor. Una vida nueva con nuevas experiencias. Se abrazó a sí misma y luego se tumbó en la cama.

—Tú querrías que fuera feliz…

Las paredes no le iban a responder, pero las notó más celestes que en otros días, como si sus ojos las pintaran.

Se quedó dormida. Cuando se levantó eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Dejó lo álbumes en un rincón, tomó su cámara y se la colgó al cuello: un sueño repentino la inspiró, haciendo que la frustración se desvaneciera como magia. Fue hasta al habitación de su pequeño revoltoso: éste abrió la puerta de mala gana, pero el sorpresivo abrazo de su madre lo hizo paralizar.

—Ryu… —le susurró dulcemente—. Mamá jamás impediría que vieras fotos de tu padre —el niño aguó los ojos—. Que lo recuerdes y mantengas vivo el recuerdo, es algo que te lo voy a agradecer —se abrazaron más fuerte, mucho más. Jenrya los miraba de lejos mientras bebía una taza de té. Sonrió para sus adentros. Él también estaba emocionado, ¡Ruki siempre había sido tan fuerte! Era una de las cualidades que siempre había admirado de ella—. Bien, alístate, nos vamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Ryutarou, confundido.

—A tomar unas fotos, ponte la camisa bordó y el pantalón oscuro que te regaló el tío Takato —por supuesto que no era su tío de sangre, pero se llevaba tan bien con los ojos del matrimonio Matsuda que parecían primos, así que era común hablar "del tío Takato y la tía Juri". Ryoutarou salió despedido a cambiarse. Ruki volteó a ver a Jen—. Tú también alístate.

—¿Yo? ¿Hay que ir en auto?

—No, vamos al parque central, cerca de la casa de Guilmon.

Jenrya no comprendía.

—Tú también serás mi modelo hoy. Quiero dos modelos hombres para mi colección "familia dispareja" —se rieron ante el chiste. Jenrya se incorporó, la brazó por la espalda y acarició su vientre. Le dijo cuán agradecido estaba por formar parte de su vida, de esos momentos y de esa alegría que siempre había flotado en sueños—. Tuve un sueño recién… —empezó ella—. Estábamos los tres en el parque, Ryu te abraza, tú lo tomas en el aire y ríen —sus ojos lilas se aguaron—. ¿Me haces el honor?

—Todos los que quieras —el de cabello azul le depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Salieron los tres a cumplir el sueño de la mujer. Detrás de ese objetivo, Ruki capturó el sueño más hermoso: el de una familia feliz y alegre.


End file.
